The present invention relates to automatic flight control means for rotary wing aircraft.
Conventionally, automatic flight control means for aircraft is of a type in which the aircraft is manually adjusted to a desired attitude and speed, and thereafter the control means is engaged for maintaining the adjusted attitude and speed. Therefore, in case of automatic flight control means for rotary wing aircraft, manual control must be made in order to attain a transfer from a certain flight condition into hovering and/or a transfer from hovering at a certain spot to hovering at another spot.